It has been proposed heretofore to employ the weight of the atmospheric condensate provided by dehumidifier structure to activate a control system or signal. Westinghouse Electric Corporation has marketed such a system. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,731 and 3,500,654.
The condensate containers of prior designs were capable of being either manually removed to be emptied or directly connected to a drain. However, such containers require the use of related expensive control structure as well as separate structures for directing the condensate into the removable container.